


With the furies breathing down your neck

by Spindizzy



Series: Resident Evil fic [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and double drabbles for Drabble Zone. Spoilers warnings in the notes for each chapter.





	1. Last Smoke at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Title from REM's "The End of the World As We Know It".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been saving them for a special occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Drabble_Zone prompt "Fireworks."

They leaned against the rooftop railing, lit red and white by the glow of the logos on the Umbrella factory opposite, passing a cigarette between them.

“I can’t believe you had these the whole way here!” Claire laughed, taking a long drag on her turn. “All those times I said that I said I’d kill a guy for some smokes and you didn’t even blink?”

“Didn’t want to give you a target,” Chris said, as Alice smirked and leaned in to steal it out of her hand. “Besides, I was saving them for a special occasion.”

“Seriously? For something _after_ the end of the world?”

“What, you don’t think this is special?” he asked, mock offended. "World's been ending for years. This is supposed to be a once in a lifetime occasion."

Even Alice laughed, thin shoulders shaking as they leaned into each other. It was a brief thing, like she'd forgotten how to do it, but he hadn't been sure he remembered either. Alice held up the detonator, gave them a sardonic little smile. “End of Umbrella will do just fine.”

She hit the button, and the entrances to the last Hive erupted in fire below them.


	2. Iteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thing were always the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only makes sense if you've seen Resident Evil: Extinction (the third one), written for drabble_zone prompt "slinky"

Some things were always the same. The shower, the bedroom, the dress. Project Alice wasn't linked together (not truly, not yet) but each Alice seemed to recognise the dress.

Some things were always the same. The route, the obstacles, the fear. The bright white of the corridors, a perfect contrast with the red. As close a replica of the Hive as they could provide, to better test how much they were learning from each other. 

Some things were always the same. The death, the corpse pile, the dress — until an Alice came back, filthy and battered, the dress distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALWAYS here to chat about the Resident Evil movies, so if you want to hit me up I'm Spindizzy on Dreamwidth and @Spindilly on twitter!


End file.
